(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling a vehicle using a turning degree. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling a vehicle using a turning degree that improves stability and customer satisfaction by operating the vehicle using driving tendency and turning tendency of a driver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Customer satisfaction related to driving performance of a vehicle depends on how precisely the vehicle runs based on a tendency of the customer. While tendencies of the customers vary, however, performance characteristic of the vehicle is set to one performance characteristic for the same vehicle model. Therefore, reaction of the vehicle may not coincide with the tendency of each customer. In other words, when the driving tendency of the customer is determined and a shift of the vehicle is controlled to coincide with the tendency of the customer, the customer satisfaction related to the driving performance may be maximized
Therefore, many methods of learning the driving tendency of the customer for a substantial amount of time and controlling the shift based on the learned driving tendency have been developed. The method of controlling the shift based on the learned driving tendency is performed under the assumption that the driving tendency of the customer is constant. The driving tendency of the driver, however, is not constant and changes according to temporary changes of driver feelings or driving will, road condition, and so on. Therefore, the learned driving tendency may differ greatly from an actual driving tendency of the driver at one point. Thus, actual will of the driver may not be reflected on the shift and the driver may be unsatisfied with shift performance when the shift is controlled based on the learned driving tendency.
Even when drivers have the same driving tendency, however, the drivers may have different turning tendency when driving on a curved road. For example, a sporty driver may execute turning mildly on a curved road. Therefore, the shift should be controlled considering turning tendency as well as driving tendency. In addition, when the vehicle turns, a suspension system and a steering system as well as a transmission and an engine should be controlled.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.